


Valentine's Day Chaos

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Smallville, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Red Kryptonite, Sex Pollen, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Ivy's gifts for Valentine's Day to each other become a gift for heroes and villains alike across the DC Universe. </p><p>Separate chapters for different pairings, more possibly to come.<br/>1 - Ivy/Harley  - 2 Chapters<br/>2 - Edward Nygma/Oswald Cobblepot - 2 Chapters<br/>3 - Batman/Joker (Bruce Wayne/Jerome Valeska) - 2 Chapters<br/>4 - Clark Kent/Lex Luthor - 2 Chapers<br/>5 - Tim Drake/Kon El | Conner Kent (Mostly BROTP) - 2 Chapters<br/>6 - Green Lantern/ Doctor Fate - 2 Chapters<br/>Bonus chapter (Ray Palmer/Barry Allen/Leonard Snart) moved to separate work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos I - Ivy/Harley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lawfuless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/gifts).



> A smattering of fandoms in the DC universe thrown together because for some strange reason, I couldn't NOT write this. It refused to be silenced. The time line really doesn't make too much sense if you think too deeply about it, but its based mostly on my knowledge of Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham, Smallville and the 4 episodes of DC's Legends of Tomorrow that I'm obsessing over. Jerome is alive and the Joker, Edward and Oswald have been together for a few years and Leonard Snart and Ray Palmer have returned from the Waverider after defeating Vandal Savage and have seen themselves in the future with Barry (MOVED TO SEPARATE WORK)

Ivy & Harley

Waking up in a frenzied excitement on the early morning of Valentine's Day, Harley gently untangles herself from Ivy with an affectionate smile at her redheaded companion. Dressing quietly as not to wake her, she happily prepares her disguise and kisses Red softly before leaving the bedroom. Heading down to the garden to prepare for the day of chaos about to unfold, she skips happily to the greenhouse and gathers her flowers that she had prepared the night before.

Taking a moment to write a quick note to her love, Harley grabs her list and begins laughing softly but maniacally to herself as walks up to the van she had “acquired” the night before from a laundry service. Gently placing the items in the back, she drives off towards the main road with the list clearly in her mind as she imagines Ivy’s happy smile.

-Arkham  
-Blackgate  
-Belle Reve  
-Iron Heights

 

Soon after, Ivy wakes in disappointment at the loss of her pale skinned companion. Rising, she catches her reflection and spots the lipstick on her cheek. With a smile and a sweet blush, she dresses and heads down to the garden to put the final touches on Harley’s present. Happily pruning the last of the flowers in the field beneath the balcony , she checks all her plants on the way as they reach out to caress her. Smiling softly, she enters the greenhouse and suddenly the smile drops of her face. 

Walking past the note, she sees large patches of her modified flowers missing in spots, the one that Harley had helped her cultivate for their various psychological effects. Flowers causing desire, passion and deeply buried thoughts to be brought to light, as well as inhibition lowering flowers are all missing from the greenhouse. Ivy frowns but attempts to not get upset when she catches sight of the note and leans forward to reach it, when a jar of red kryptonite shatters on the windowsill, coating her newly cultivated spores, causing them to burst and waft towards Gotham.

Letting out a semi-hysterical laugh, Ivy decides to take advantage of the situation and sends flowers to a few acquaintances on her “naughty” list. Thinking out loud, the only sound that could be heard over the growing plants is Ivy’s silky voice. “Harley’s going to love this.”


	2. Valentine's Day Plans - Edward/Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the chaos descends on Gotham while Ed and Oswald prepare for Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 10 years after the death of Theo Galavan and the events of "Worse Than a Crime" and is based on my hope that Oswald never moves out of Ed's place.

Edward and Oswald

Oswald sighs tiredly into the phone, looking down at the final arrangements for Valentine’s Day at the Iceberg Lounge. “Gabe … Yes, the deep red ones … Make sure everything is in order for tonight…. Good, call me back when it's done.” Snapping the phone shut, he leans back in his chair, disappointed at the day’s events. Henchmen gone missing, preparations for the club still ongoing while Ed was in Arkham, on their anniversary no less. Damning Commissioner Gordon in his thoughts, he pours himself a drink and basks in silent fury for a moment. Trying to calm the rage, Os thinks back to his first official night with Edward. 

**Flashback**

After weeks of near misses, accidental touches and night spent curled together under the pretense of a small bed that Oswald refused to call cuddling, he was frustrated to say the least. By this point, he had been living with Edward for about two months, when Oswald had reached his limit. After a long night at the club, flushed with wine and purpose, he confidently strides into the apartment calling for Edward. Turning the sound of his reply, Oswald is hit with a wave of shock as Ed stands before him, eyes glowing from the candles laid out on the table. 

Oswald sputters at the sight and Edward cautiously comes forward, with a gentle smile on his lips, “Happy Valentine’s Day Ozzie” When Oswald screeches out “You … Idiot!” Before pulling him down by his tie and covers Ed’s mouth with his own. After a few moments they separate breathless for a moment when Oswald continues softly “But you're my idiot” Then kisses him once again.

**End Flashback**

Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum, Edward is talking to the Scarecrow and stares unflinchingly back as he tries to bargain for a higher price. Edward replys “I'm only asking for a spare I’m already giving you forewarning, a safehouse to hide in and free reign of Gotham while Harley has her fun.” Jonathan looks concerned but Ed smirks and nods toward a masked orderly handing out flowers. She catches their gaze and winks before turning toward the exit, no doubt leaving the door to be easily opened. Johnathan raises an eyebrow but slides the rebreather across the table stealthily, while the first guards start to shriek and scream across the room. Soon, all the guards are distracted and they both attach the masks and leave quietly while a red mist descends onto Gotham’s horizon.


	3. Valentines Day Meeting - Batman/Joker and Clark Kent/ Lex Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes find themselves caught in the middle of chaos while Lex and the Joker think this may be the best Valentine's day ever.

Batman/Joker and Clark Kent/Lex Luthor

During a Justice League meeting, Superman looks into Lex Luthor’s lack of villainy in the last few weeks sifting through file folders until he picks up a picture of the man, as if to examine his intentions through the photograph. Batman looks over with what looked to be a raised eyebrow at Clark’s intense gaze but in the exchange they both dismiss the sight of Plastic Man bounding into the room with vase of blue and red flowers that he sets in the middle of the table. The meeting adjourns soon afterward and the other members leave when the flowers suddenly bloom and coat the room in a red haze.

Suddenly, Batman and Superman jump up to stop Plastic Man from distributing any other flowers, but at the sound of their voices he turns and suddenly both are hit with a second dose. Still fighting for control, a sudden announcement sounds over the comms. “Breakouts in Arkham, Blackgate, Belle Reve and Iron Heights! All Justice League members to return to their home cities to contain the escapees and protect the cities.” Wonder Woman continues, “Green Lantern, Doctor Fate, stay at the tower and figure out a way to decontaminate the area and find out what's going on.” She finishes with an air of finality and flies off. Addressing each other with a knowing nod, they both take of with a particular villain in mind. 

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Lex Luthor is at his home office in the penthouse when a box of chocolates and flowers manages to make its way past Mercy. Seeing a note, he picks it up for further inspection.

Get Supes close enough and enjoy. Red Kryptonite in the chocolate too ;) JL will be busy for a while.  
H & I

Lex laughs to himself but realizes Superman may come to make sure he wasn’t the cause of the chaos and calls Mercy with a slight bit of humor in his voice as he can vaguely make out a blue and red blur across the sky. “Mercy, reschedule all my appointments for the rest of the day and power down the security at the penthouse. Superman is to be expected.” He is met with a moment of hesitation before a firm “Yes Sir” is heard and Lex cuts the connection.

In Arkham, the Joker hears a familiar voice and a wide grin breaks across his face as he door to his cell unlatches and opens. “Hiya Puddin’! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Harley calls out, bending down to kiss him on the cheek before shoving a piece of paper into his hand. “Harley! What a special surprise.” He laughs wildly. “Gotta run Mr. J, Ivy’s waiting” She says with a wink before adding, “Batman is going to be looking for you, so better look your best” Then skips out of the room, as the Joker looks down to see an address down the street scribbled down and he leisurely walks out of Arkham amongst the anarchy of Gotham. Arriving at a safehouse, he finds hair dye, make up and his favorite suit laid out and laughs loudly to himself. “The girl really thinks of everything. Better get ready for Brucie.” And with that he starts applying the green dye.


	4. Valentine's Day Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Superboy deal with the fallout in their home cities and may never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out much longer than I thought. Also, I have decided that the ColdFlashAtom pairing will be moved to a separate one shot but will still include the same elements and references.

Tim Drake/Kon El | Conner Kent

In Gotham, Robin sees a red mist descend on the horizon and immediately puts on a mask. Pressing the communicator to connect to Batman, he opens the connection but freezes at the sight of a purple and green figure in the distance, before he disappears in the mist. Catching sight of Batman, he moves across the rooftop while attempting to contact Batman through the comms but he doesn’t respond.

Attempting to catch up, Tim turns around a corner but catches another glimpse of green and purple and recognizes the Joker’s silhouette. Stopping to asses the situation, he stays in the shadows and watches in fascination as Batman jumps down in front of the Joker without his usual terrifying presence. Suddenly, a loud exclamation of “Batsy!” could be heard in a horrifyingly flirtatious tone and Tim looks on in shock as the Joker throws himself at Batman with open arms and no weapons visible. Batman remains impassive as the Joker lays his head on Batman’s chest, as if to parody a lovers embrace, when the unthinkable happens. 

The flower pinned to the Joker’s lapel coats the both of them in an acid green mist. The Joker and Batman both step back and mirror each other's temporarily shocked faces. Batman’s face returns stoic while the Joker burst out in a fit of howling laughter. The Joker seems to say something to the dark knight to make him turn and look to Tim’s vantage point. Knocking the Joker out quickly, Batman hoists him over his shoulder and quickly opens the comm line “Taking the Joker for decontamination, get Superman and ONLY Superman to help with containing the infection. Will resume contact after pollen wears off.”

Firing the grappling gun, Batman quickly takes off from the roof with the Joker still unconscious over his shoulder. Tim feels a cold sense of dread as he touches down to the Batmobile, lays him gently in the passenger seat and drives off. “Please don’t turn left..” Tim silently pleads to no avail. The batmobile turns towards Bruce Wayne’s penthouse in Gotham. 

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Superboy is patrolling for Superman during the Justice League meeting. Catching a fast approaching blur at the corner of his eye, he readys himself but sees Superman’s form swiftly approaching. Greeting him happily, Kon’s greeting is cut off when he sees Clarks wild red rimmed eyes. “Kon, the league is infected. You need to get Batman, but no one else. I have to.. Luthor…” He trails off and speeds toward Luthor’s penthouse. Against his better judgement, Kon follows and winces as Superman approaches, expecting killer robots, kryptonite lasers or some combination of the two but nothing happens as Clark slips in quietly on the balcony. 

Unable to listen through Luthor’s sound barriers, Superboy tries to call Batman but with no answer he tries to fly closer as overhears a snippet of conversation. “Not here.” Before Superman and Luthor step out onto the balcony, Clark gathering Luthor in his arms dazedly and kissing him quickly, while Luthor growls angrily. “Just GO!” and they speed off in the direction of Smallville, when Kon is unfortunate moan of “Lex” in their wake. Now in desperation, Kon calls Tim and breathes a sigh of relief when he answers back. At the same time, they both blurt out at the same time. “Batman needs Superman.” “Superman needs Batman.” and then “Oh shit…”. Tim quickly snaps out of it and asks Kon to pick him up but warns him to bring a mask. Both with one though. “How am I going to explain this…”


	5. Valentine's Day Disorder - Dr. Fate/Green Lantern (Kent Nelson/Hal Jordan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Lantern and Dr. Fate deal with the fallout after the Justice League tower is infected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my amazing sister Lawfuless <3 Couldn't have done this without you <3

Green Lantern/ Doctor Fate (Hal Jordan/Kent Nelson)

Hal sighs contentedly to himself as he enjoys his after mission shower. Coming out of the shower and dressing, he sees a green coloured rose being left on the bench outside the changeroom when a giggling Plastic Man runs out of the room. Following through the hall, he smirks at the sight of Plastic Man being swarmed while handing out flowers for the Justice League. Walking through the crowd, he sees Plastic Man turn towards Fire and Hal catches the sight of his glazed and wild eyes. Before he can yell “Contamination in the tower.”, Wonder Woman’s voice gives the instructions for Doctor Fate and himself to contain the contamination.

Meanwhile, Dr. Fate is attempting to be a productive member of the Justice League and is enjoying his quiet day when he senses a disturbance in the thoughts and energy in the tower. Soon after, Wonder Woman’s orders flow through the comm. Leaving his desk to investigate, Dr. Fate comes into possession of Green Lantern’s rose and takes it for examination. However, on the way to the examination room he is soon blocked off by a small crowd surrounding Plastic Man. 

Quickly realizing he was already infected as well as the other members crowding around him and splitting of in pairs and groups. Watching the flowers bloom in between Fire and Ice then Hawkman and Hawkwoman and the infection quickly take hold. Sensing it would be a while before he was to get help from any of them, he is easily able to trap the remaining members in the recreation rooms and goes to examine the flower while recording the strange behaviour due to the plant when he has a strange flash of vision.

Hal before him  
A flash of yellow  
An overwhelming surge of lust  
And a really terrible fate pun.

Slowly and with a face frozen in shock underneath the helm, Kent looks up to see a smiling face but the last one he wanted to see in that moment. “Hey, you found my flower!” Hal exclaims happily, before moving closer in front of Kent’s line of vision. Asking Green Lantern to communicate with the others not infected or confirmed to be dealing with the prison breaks. 

The Flash - Being chased by Professor Zoom  
Atom - Answers but is cut off by what sounds to be Captain Cold  
Martian Manhunter - Off world but soon returning to help

Hal turns around as Dr. Fate starts to examine the flower and suddenly it blooms and both are coated in a fine yellow dust just as he calls for Aquaman. Quickly cutting off the comms Hal’s voice drops down a few pitches and he moves closer to Dr. Fate “I supposed it would be fated that we would be here together.” and Kent groans in a mixture of arousal and disbelief. Suddenly, Aquaman’s voice cuts over the comms. “I can help!” But Green Lantern cuts him off with the same tone while gazing lustily at Dr. Fate. “Were good.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Harley part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Glad to be back!

Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy

Hearing the screams from the balcony, Ivy happily pours herself a glass of wine and sinks into the bath, keeping the door open to enjoy the sounds of her and Harley’s masterpiece. Relaxing into the bubbles, she happily daydreams of her girlfriend's return. Meanwhile, Harley paints the town red with her sledgehammer, quickly picking up a few things for her “Red”, wanting her to see how much she meant to Harley, making a quick stop in a ladies boutique that she thought she would never be caught dead in.

“The things I do for love” They sigh happily, as Ivy slips into a silky see through green nightgown, roses stitched into the hem and cradling her breasts and lays in bed, while Harley quickly steps into the lower part of thee abandoned mansion and does the same, slipping into a blood red nightgown with a black hem and diamonds on the right breast. 

Sneaking up to the bed to place gentle kisses on Ivy’s shoulder, she places the gifts at the foot of the bed and brings her Red into a passionate kiss. Ivy moans in surprise and pleasure, reaching for her pale skinned companion while she straddles her waist and starts to kiss downward towards her pert nipples. “Harley…” Ivy moans softly, sliding her hands up her ribs to her breasts, pinching and stroking the nipples until they became as stiff and sensitive as her own.

“Ohhh. Red.” Harley whimpers as pale green fingers slip lower and teasingly sneak their way beneath her nightgown, silently thanking herself for not wearing panties that evening as her goddess starts to slowly stroke her clit in soft patterns, making her moan wantonly into Ivy’s mouth. “Want to see you Red…” Harley begs from beneath her and Ivy smiles indulgently, strpping them both until they are completely bare, skin against skin. 

Slipping her thigh between the two, as Harley does the same, both rock their hips forward in tandem, feeling the slow waves of pleasure start to build, Ivy’s nails digging roughly into Harley’s back while she giggles and moans, both close to completion within each other. “Red!” Harley moans as she feels the wave of pleasure take over as Ivy’s eyes close and a shudder runs through her and her nails claw deeper into her back before suddenly releasing. 

“Careful Red, if you keep that up we’ll have to start round two before I can give you your gifts.” She teases with a wink after they both recovered. Ivy rolls her eyes playfully, “Then you don’t get your gift until later either” Harley sticks out her tongue but quickly puts it to use as she pulls Ivy into a steamy kiss, then pulls away suddenly and lets out a giddy laugh. 

“You're impossible.” She smirks with a comical put out sigh. Harley pouts playfully and looks up through her lashes.”Presents?” and Ivy is unable to resist. They trade conspiratorial grins and Ivy takes her hand and they step naked out onto the balcony. Stepping out into the fading sun, Harley quickly spots the field of flowers in a harlequin pattern and she launches herself at Ivy happily. “Thank you Red!” She smiles snuggling into her green skinned companion before remembering the gifts. Running quickly inside, she returns soon with two gifts behind her back. A green hemp teddy bear only slightly stained with blood and a beautiful venus flytrap. Ivy smiles dazedly before ushering Harley inside and puts her gifts on a nearby end table and presses her pale skinned companion to the wall. “Now what were you saying about round two? I think you deserve a proper thank you.” 

*********************Next Morning**********************

Ivy and Harley set out to prune the front yard at Ivy’s insistence before going back to bed, but are surprised but what they find. A pile of thank you notes.

Best anniversary ever. Thanks kids -From Ed and Oswald and they collectively smile at the nickname.

A proper thank you is in order. - From Lex Luthor, with an envelope filled with 20 thousand in unmarked bills enclosed.

HAHAHA Best time I've had in awhile Harls! - Love Mr. J and Ivy groans in annoyance.

Thanks. - Captain Cold and Heatwave, written on what looked like a piece of office stationery. 

My most sincere thank you - From Kent Nelson, and for the life of them, they could not figure out who that was.


	7. Valentine's Day Pans II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Oswald reunited once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate, I'll finish this by next Valentines day, but I've never been happier to post Nygmobblepot smut.

Valentine's Day Plans II

Reaching the mansion in record time, Ed quietly creeps in the door and slips easily into the bedroom he shares with Oz. Fiddling with his equipment for a moment, he rigs his phone to show up without caller ID and excitedly dials Oswald’s number as he finds the gift for their anniversary. 

“Hello?” Oswald’s annoyed voice cuts through the line and Ed stifles a giggle, repeating the line that he had prepared in anticipation for this evening.

“I’m in a place where I comfort you when you weep. A place for me close to you when you sleep. Just a room for some, but for me it's a place where you and I become one. Where am I?”

“Ed?” Oswald questions into the phone but the line goes dead after a maniacal giggle. Become one? Our bedroom? He answers internally, slipping his best switchblade in his jacket as a precaution. 

Slowly making his way to the bedroom and hearing nothing, the kingpin of crime draws his switchblade and suddenly opens the door. In the blink of an eye, the switchblade is taken from his grasp and a large hand grabs his throat then pushes him back against the wall. Oswald is shocked into silence with a large gasp.

“Shouldn’t we start with foreplay first?” A familiar smug voice questions throatily in his ear, before starting to trail kisses down the smaller mans neck. Removing his hand and relaxing his grip, Oswald smirks and twists the knife away from him, pressing it to his neck, so similar to the first time all those years ago. 

“That could be arranged. If you ask nicely, my dear Ed.” Oswald answers with a large smile, leaning up for a sweet kiss, the pressure of the knife creating a small nick on Ed’s neck. Ed moans then moves the knife away and meets Oswald in a rough kiss. Dropping the knife, Oswald moves to pull him closer and Ed does the same, breaking of the kiss for a moment just to hold on to one another.

After a few moments, they slowly pull back slightly and Oswald holds his hand and leads him to the couch as the pain in his leg grows. Ed sits first and nearly makes Oz topple over as he pulls him into his lap so he and Oswald are face to face. Meeting his huff and disapproving look, Ed just laughs happily and kisses away Oswald’s sour expression.

“I missed you so much, my penguin.” He whispers gently in between kisses and Oswald presses their foreheads together to catch his breath.” I missed you too, my riddler.”

Smiling at each other lovingly in the while the light from the fireplace flames flicker over both of their faces they are both brought back into another memory. Stroking his loves throat in remembrance, Oswald lays his head lightly on Ed’s shoulder and nearly purrs in satisfaction as Ed’s hands tighten around his waist and starts kissing down his neck once again.

“I know what you’re thinking my little bird. About the first time I held you, when we were both trying to hide from our feelings. I thought you were going to kiss me right then, did I ever tell you that?” Oswald shakes his head, feeling both bewildered and disbelieving as waves of pleasure and love wash over him.

“I told you that I would do anything for you. Do you remember that?” He breathes into Oz’s neck in between kisses, skillfully removing his tie. Feeling hot and wanting under his ministrations, he can barely nod but Ed feels it anyway and smirks mischievously and lifts the moaning man into a bridal carry and quickly lays him on the bed and straddles his waist. 

Leaning back so they're faces are almost a foot apart, Ed continues in a low voice, “You looked into my eyes, leaned in slowly. Then gave me a hug.” He smirks, moving closer once again and giving him a sweet kiss full of love. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way my love.” Oswald kisses him back just as sweetly before breaking off with a smirk of his own.

“Well, if that's all you wanted …” He trails off with his hand trailing down Ed’s chest teasingly. Pinning both of Oswald’s hands above his head with one hand as he starts to unbutton his vest with the other, “Is that all you want?” He teases back against Oz’s lips and he moans in response and leans up to deepen the kiss.

“Didn’t think so, my sweet penguin.” Freeing his hands to strip the other with more ease and for the other man to do the same, they both remove the others clothes with practiced precision and meet again in a heated kiss, only the sounds of their pants and moans filling the room.

Reaching to the bedside table, Os pulls out a bottle of lube and his companion smirks at his impatience. Slowly preparing his love, Ed kisses him softly, murmuring soft word of love and encouragement that Oz returns. Soon however, Oswald starts to whimper impatiently and Ed smirks down at him and strokes him slowly while pushing inside inch by inch. 

“Missed this..Missed you..” Oswald moans as Ed starts moving gently, thrusting at an unhurried pace while reacquainting himself with his lovers body. 

Now speeding up, Ed pants out, “I missed you too… Love you so much my sweet bird.” Before leaning down to ravish his lover’s mouth. Unable to hold on much longer from the teasing, both start to thrust together harder and faster as Oz moans out. “Love you too.” 

Ed resumes stroking his cock in time with his hips and Oz hits his peak, clawing harshly at Ed’s back making him scream out and come deep within Oswald. Rolling over slightly for a cloth after they catch their breath and clean the both of them up, Ed pulls the muddled bedcovers over the both of them and Oswald puts his head to his chest. 

“Happy Valentine’s day my love.” Oswald tiredly sighs into Ed’s neck and Ed smiles to himself, but gently strokes the raven haired man’s cheek and replies softly,”Happy Valentine’s day, my sweet penguin.” Neither man aware of an amethyst ring and the emerald pendant in the others nightstand. 

I’ll show him later… They both think to themselves, content to just hold each other as they drift off. 

END


	8. Valentine's Day Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jerome enjoy their own anniversary.

The first thing Jerome sees when he wakes up are startling blue eyes and a frown. A familiar one at that. 

"Brucie! I'm so happy you could get time away from the kids to spend our anniversary together!" He says slyly with a wink and the man behind the mask grumbles but gives him a rough kiss in response that Jerome can't help but positively melt into. 

"You killed 34 people." He growls with rage, pinning him against the mattress, "Makes it hard to forget." He says harshly, angry at himself and Ivy for making how much he wanted this come to light. 

"Still a wonderful party." He says giggling before flipping the Bat onto his back and teasing his hands down toward his codpiece with one hand while unbuttoning his shirt with the other. 

"You know how this works Batsy, I show you mine, you show me yours." He says flirtatiously and Batman can't help but nod and sits up to hurriedly remove both his suit and the Joker's clothes. 

"A little eager aren't we Brucie?" Jerome laughs maniacally and Bruce can only give him a rough kiss and a harsh bite to his lip in response. 

Reaching beside him for a bottle of lube, Jerome lets out another small laugh. 

"I see it's still as full as it was my last visit." He croons softly in his ear and is only met with a careful but forceful probing finger in his ass in response. 

"You talk too much." Batman growls in his ear, biting and licking at the scarred skin around his jaw and then further down to the scar on his neck, making the green haired man groan. 

Adding the second finger, the Joker lets out a groan and moves away from his bedmate's fingers. Lifting himself up on Bruce's shoulders, he quickly impales himself on his dark knights cock and starts thrusting wildly with a vengeance. Batman grunts roughly and rolls them over, quickly building up speed and force. Kissing roughly, all tongue and teeth, Jerome feels the tightness growing in his belly and starts thrusting back harder, biting Bruce roughly on the shoulder. 

"come on Batsy! Show me what you got!" He goads him on and Batman neatly looses right then but just fucks his clown prince rougher and harder, now holding his hips enough to bruise. 

"Jerome!" He growls roughly and thrusts into him savagely before the Joker starts to laugh maniacally and slams himself towards his enemy one last time, reaching completion. 

The feeling of his green haired lover coming sends the blue eyed man over the edge and he thrusts in one final time before panting roughly against the Joker's shoulder. 

The after affects of the pollen start to take effect and Bruce softly pulls out and covers them with a blanket, curling around his clown prince and giving him a soft bite the shoulder. 

"Happy anniversary Bruce." Joker says, in an odd moment of tenderness. 

"Happy anniversary Jerome." He answers back in a state of exhaustion but yet still meaning every word. 

Nearly on the edge of unconsciousness, Bruce almost missed the words before everything goes black. 

"I love you Batman."


	9. Valentine's Day Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor finally gets one up on the Man of Steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW.... It has been a long time and I apologize but I haven't given up yet, I'm just easily distracted. Like I wrote 20 other stories since starting this one kind of distracted but thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Enjoy some Clex

Clark was driven by instinct. Not knowing why or even how, he managed to have Lex out of his penthouse and at his family's barn Smallville in minutes. Quickly ripping off his belt, tie and button up, Clark is surprised by the sharp pain in his neck as Lex pushes away.

"What...Lex? What did you do to me?" Clark asked confused and Lex rolls his eyes.

"You were poisoned by Ivy with a mix of red kryptonite and her spores. I'm evil but I'm not that evil. You should be fine now." Lex says in a monotone voice, feeling odd having taken the high road.

"What if I don't want to be?" He groans softly against his enemy's neck, able to smell his arousal.

"Clark! Wake up." He attempts to plead, not wanting to have his enemy at his feet in this way but Clark looks up at him with clear eyes.

"I'm fine." He says seriously and looks Lex pointedly in the eyes.

"Are you?" Clark questions on bated breath and Lex can only scoff.

"Of course." That's all that Superman needs.

"I'll be right back." Before Lex can protest, Clark is gone and back before he can take a breath and thrusts a bottle of lube into his hands.

"I want you Lex. For a long time." He says seriously and Lex nods breathlessly.

Attempting to strip himself carefully, Lex is soon stopped and is soon naked above Clark, his hard cock straining against Clark's own.

"Fuck. Now Lex." Clark begs and the villain can't help but agree.

Slicking up his cock, he attempts to prepare Clark but he shakes his head roughly.

"You can't hurt me. Just fuck me." He groans roughly and Lex nods his head.

Slicking up quickly, Lex thrusts roughly into Clark who simply moans and urges him on, pleading for him to go faster and harder and part of him wants to drag it on, unable to get enough of Clark's pleasured moans and whines that he had only imagined. Want soon takes over however and Lex can't resist. Thrusting as fast and hard as he can, Clark simply groans beneath him and tries not to leaves bruises as he kisses his neck and meet his thrusts with force.

Clark himself is attempting to keep himself from coming right away, Lex constantly hitting his prostate head on but he bites his lip to keep from coming too soon, but it’s no use as Lex starts to groan in his ear. 

“Wanted this for awhile Clark. Since we started here.” He gasps softly and that’s all it takes for the Man of Steel. 

“Lex!” Clark attempts to stifle his moan but Lex hears it regardless while the man that always occupied his mind clenches around him and he can’t help himself from letting go as well, deep within Clarks tight channel, as if to claim him from the inside. 

Almost as soon as Lex pulls out, his watch starts to flash the House of El symbol with a black background and he moves away quickly to Clarks confusion and disappointment. 

“We have to get dressed. Our son is on his way to save you from me.”


End file.
